Naive
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: A series (going to be) of ficlets. On various things Gareki/Nai "Nai. It means Nai."
1. Naive

To truly be '_naive_' what does it mean? A small sigh, "Gareki."

"Hmm?" he grunted sleepily. Nai was obviously going to _ask _something. He didn't dare try to sleep, the boy wouldn't let him either. What was the point? This had become routine.

"What does...naive mean?" his stared at Gareki's motionless form beside him, as he waited eagerly. He didn't dare make a sound, or 'breathe' too loud. Gareki would get angry, and that wasn't what he wanted.

"Nai." Gareki couldn't help but laugh from exhaustion. "Is this _all _you've kept me up for?" he slowly opened one eye as he yawned.

Nai gave a small nod "Was that..wrong?"

He'd regret this. Thoroughly. "_Why _do you want to _know _what naive means?" he slowly and carefully said every word. So Nai couldn't possibly misinterpret a single thing.

Nai blinked "Well. Kiichi said I was really _naive _when it came to being aware of my surroundings."

"Surroundings?" everything Nai said, seemed to only raise _further _questions.

"That I don't understand when someone 'likes' me." Nai added

"Likes?" Gareki was now almost completely awake. Why Nai wanted such 'in-depth' conversations so late at night. Was beyond him.

Nai nodded "She said Gareki liked me."

"Why are you talking- as if I'm not in the room? Dumb animal." Gareki frowned, hiding his face. Why did Nai always say such embarrassing things? A flush on his cheeks. Disappearing in a moment.

"I'm sorry, Gareki." Nai spoke up "I didn't mean to make you angry." he rolled over trying to sleep.

"Honestly." Gareki shook his head, Nai was always so. _Naive_. "Nai."

"Gareki?" he asked, looking over

"Naive. It means 'Nai'."

"Me?" Nai asked

"Yes. You. You're very Naive. Nai."

"I don't understand."

"Perfect." Gareki gave him a thumbs up. "Now go to sleep."

"Gareki."

"Go ahead." he already knew what Nai was going to ask. He was beyond even minding when Nai climbed in close to him anymore. The way Nai nuzzled in close like that. It made him want to laugh, but he didn't. Dumb animal. Always getting in the way.

"Nai."

A gentle snore, Nai smiled in his sleep. Cuddled in close to Gareki.

"Very naive." a heavy sigh, he adjusted himself. One arm underneath his pillow, the other around Nai. A small smile "Naive." he repeated. A small chuckle. Falling asleep quickly.


	2. First kiss

"Gareki. What's a 'kiss'?" Nai asked

"What? Why do you- huh?" Gareki stared at Nai

"Yogi asked me if I've ever been kissed before. When I told him 'no' he told me to ask you." he stared innocently at Gareki, head cocked to the side

"It's- I can't explain either." Gareki looked away, more embarrassed to explain it than anything.

"Please!?" Nai asked, he was genuinely curious as to what it was

"I can't explain." Gareki frowned and sighed at the same time. Nai wouldn't let up. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Nai asked, blinking as he stared at Gareki

"J-just. Do it." Gareki blushed

"Okay." Nai nodded, shutting his eyes obediently waiting. Not knowing what was coming.

Gareki leaned down, slowly. He gulped, closer to Nai. He kissed him on the lips. The door opened, Gareki pulled back, and leaned against the bed, staring out the window. Anything that would stop him from being implicated. Nai continued to sit there with his eyes closed.

"Nai. Why are you doing that?" Yogi asked, staring at Nai whose eyes were closed, and lips puckered.

"Huh? Oh." Nai opened his eyes looking at Yogi "Gareki was teaching me about ki-" Gareki's hand clamped over his mouth

"Gareki?" Yogi quizzically stared at Gareki and Nai. His eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Nothing. Why are _you _here?" Gareki asked, frowning- his hand still firmly over Nai's mouth

"I came to see how you both were doing. If you needed anything." Yogi continued to stare

"We're fine. Get out." Gareki wanted him to get lost. Tensions were high enough already.

Like a kicked dog, Yogi obediently left the room. "So. How _was _it?" Gareki asked Nai, looking at him through the corner of his eye

"Was what?" Nai asked

Don't make me say it. "Your kiss." he tried to look bored, as his face burned.

"I liked it. It was my first one." Nai smiled as he looked at Gareki

"I see." Gareki continued to evade looking at Nai, at all costs.


	3. Hugs

A hug. Karoku always gave him hugs. Gareki, never hugged him. Karoku was always so warm.. and kind. Gareki was distant, at times. Nai couldn't help but smile at Gareki. He was 'warm' now. He always felt warm, when he was with Nai.

"Are you going back to school?" Nai asked, somewhat distraught. This was Gareki's decision, but. He wouldn't lie, it would leave him a little. _Alot _more than just 'sad'. Being without Gareki, felt so lonely. Even with the others, somehow he couldn't help but feel lonely.

"If I can, I will go back." Gareki nodded. He'd given it alot of thought.

"Oh." Nai felt that sadness. Of being apart from him, again.

"You don't want me to go back, do you? Why? I can't be _smarter _than Karoku?" he teased Nai lightly

"That isn't it!" Nai shook his head vigorously

"I know." Gareki pat him on the head "Nai. I need to go back. If they'll let me go, I need to." he tried to explain. Somehow, he felt he _owed _it to Nai.

"It's my fault, that you're out of school." he looked sadder than anything. On the verge of tears.

Gareki frowned "I told you it _wasn't _because of you that I left school."

"But.. it _was_." Nai insisted

"Dumb animal. It _wasn't _because of _you_. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it."

"G-gareki.." Nai faltered. He felt _warmer_. Not just Gareki, but Nai too. His face.

"Blushing, because of my one-liner?" Gareki smirked at Nai

"Blushing?" Nai asked, completely not understanding

Gareki touched his cheek, it _was _where the _warmth _came from. "You feel that?" he asked looking into Nai's eyes.

"That's what 'blushing' is?"

"You avoided the answer." Gareki changed the subject "Why don't you want me to go back to school?"

"I feel lonely, when Gareki's gone." Nai answered truthfully

"Again. You speak as if I'm _not _here." Gareki muttered "Nai. Why do you feel _lonely _when I'm gone?"

"I don't know." Nai looked up at Gareki

"You don't know, huh? Do you know?"

"I don't." Nai shook his head

"Well. I missed you too, _brat_."

Nai smiled. The remark, about being a 'brat' was dissolved. Gareki missed him too? "I don't like it, when Gareki's gone."

Gareki stopped smiling at that. "Is everything about you?" he teased, though it sounded more mean than anything.

"I'm sorry." Nai looked away. His head fell. He began to cry.

"Don't start crying." Gareki walked over to Nai.

"I'm sorry." he repeated. Crying more, he didn't ignore Gareki. He just couldn't stop.

"Hopeless. You're hopeless." Gareki hugged Nai.

Nai stopped for a moment, looking up at Gareki. He was at a loss why Gareki hugged him.

"Got you to stop crying. You like hugs, huh?"

Nai nodded slowly

"Well. If you want _more _from me. Then. Stop crying. And wait for me to come back. I may not even be allowed _back_ into the school." he was still waiting for an answer "Shitty four eyes.." he muttered

"Okay." Nai interrupted Gareki's thoughts

"Okay?" he asked waiting for a final confirmation

"Okay." Nai grinned from ear to ear "I'll be sad, when Gareki leaves. But. I'll be waiting, for more hugs!"


	4. Ties that bind

"Here." Nai smiled, holding up the bracelet for Gareki

"You keep it. Karoku still didn't say 'yes' did he?" Gareki shook his head, glancing at Nai. He still couldn't take that bracelet off of him. It was the reason all of this had started, how his adventure began with Nai. It didn't feel right, remotely that he try and take it.

"Karoku said it was alright." Nai insisted, offering it up once more

Gareki looked at it "Keep it." he declined again

"But.. I owe it to you. You said if Karoku said yes.. that you'd take it. He said you could have it."

"Nai. I can't take that."

"Why?" Nai asked, looking from the bracelet to Gareki

"That's how all of this started. I can't just take it. Keep it."

"Please, Gareki." Nai's bit his lip, lightly as he looked at his companion

"How selfish of you. If I take it, is this you saying _'goodbye' _to me? Are you tired of me, Nai?" he teased, but his tone was serious, as was his face

"No! It isn't like that! I don't want you to.._go_." he was fidgeting, and fumbling with his words "I'm not tired of you." he shook his head, vigorously

Gareki cracked a smile "Then you want me to stay, and be yours alone? You're more selfish than I thought."

"Stay.." Nai echoed Gareki's words "I don't want you to go." he didn't understand what 'yours alone' meant. It made him feel something strange, he didn't comprehend it. But somehow, Gareki emitted this 'warmth' in saying such things.

"You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?" Gareki asked, bending to Nai's height his gloved hand on Nai's head

"Ye-" Nai started

"Bad kids who lie, will be punished." Gareki pressed his forehead to Nai's looking into his eyes, "Understand?"

Nai nodded, as he took the bracelet back, putting it onto his wrist. "I don't understand- not everything. I'll try to, and do better.." he looked away

"You don't need to understand, Nai." _it's one of the things I like about you_.

"I don't?" he asked

_So cute_. "No. You don't."


	5. Strangers

A spinning back kick. "Get the _hell _away from him, you sick bastard." Gareki narrowed his eyes, grabbing Nai's wrist.

"Gareki?" Nai asked, staring at him with surprise.

"Don't start with me." Gareki frowned at him.

"What the hell's your problem, man?" the guy he kicked asked.

"Let's see. You lead him off somewhere, and how did you do that- by the way? Offer him candy? Something sweet? Then.. you have the _gaul _to accuse me of being in the wrong. When you're essentially kidnapping him. For who knows what." he raised his voice in irritation.

"Sweet? Well. I thought he'd _taste _like _candy_." the way the man said it, sent a shiver through his spine. It only made his anger grow to full blown fury.

"You've done this kind of thing, before, then? Well. Let me make it absolutely clear." he let go of Nai's wrist. Striding over to the man. "You _ever _touch him again.. and I'll kill you. Now, I don't mean.. 'kill' as in hurt you. I mean, _kill _as in you won't see the next day."

"Strong words, kid. But what, you thought I wanted to.. have _sex _with him? No.. I wanted to _eat _him. Slowly, that blood would be unlike anything I've ever tasted before. He smells like honey, and nectar. Like the sweetest candy you'll ever taste."

"So what you're saying is that you're _not _human?" Gareki asked, he saw the man's eye change to a red. His skin was cracking.

"Very deductive of you." the man mocked, his transformation began. Into some sort of spider creature.

"Oh, good. And here I was, thinking I wouldn't squish you like a bug." Gareki pulled out his pistol "Nai. _Run_."

"Gareki I-" Nai didn't want to leave him, not for a second.

"I said _go!_" he hissed.

Nai flinched, and ran. Gareki was far too serious. Back to Circus, to find someone to help.

"It's a shame really. You've picked a very dirty place to die."

"Is that right?" Gareki asked, "You know. I have no intention of dying. Death is overrated."

"Big talk, from such a child."

"Now that's just starting to borderline piss me off. Calling me a 'child' doesn't mean I can't end your miserable existence."

"Is that so? Then by all means, do so."

A leg swung at him, Gareki ducked and shot the joint. A howl of pain, careful not to let his blood get on him. He didn't want to become one of those things, especially not _this _messed up.

"Gareki!" Yogi dropped down.

"I'd ask how, but it was the dumb animal, wasn't it?" Gareki asked.

"Nai told me." Yogi nodded, quickly killing the 'man'.

"I'm going to _kill _that kid." Gareki grunted.

"Why?" Yogi blinked at him.

"Letting himself get taken away just like that! He pisses me off! You'd think he would have learned by now, but _no. _He _never _learns."

"Killing him may be a little.. too much." Yogi tried to calm him down.

"I _didn't _mean literally; you gigantic _idiot_. You get on my nerves too!" Gareki stomped away from him.

"Gareki, you're ba-" Nai started, before he was smacked. He held his cheek, staring at Gareki, in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You can't do things like that!" Gareki frowned.

Nai began to cry.

"So. You're crying, and now- I'm just going to concede? No."

Karoku strode over to Nai, and hugged him. Glaring at Gareki.

"Oh, so now _I'm _the jerk; right? He almost gets killed, because he trusted the wrong person. But hey, he gets a freebie. By all means. Cuddle him."

"Gareki." Hirato placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. You're not making Nai feel any better."

"His feelings aren't what i care for right now. I'm more concerned about _my _feelings."

"You care for him alot. But remember. If you treat him like this, what will come of it?"

Gareki sighed. Watching Hirato smile and walk away. "Shitty four eyes." he grumbled, "Nai." he sighed.

Nai had stopped crying- and turned his head in Gareki's direction. Hesitantly, he looked down toward the ground.

"Look at me." Gareki instructed, giving Karoku a look that said 'go away'. Karoku left, nodding to Nai.

Nai looked at him "I'm sorry, that you hate me."

Gareki resisted the urge to hug him. His hand balled into a fist, again. "I don't hate you, Nai. I'm just irritated that you decided to do this. It was a dumb decision. I'm sorry, alright? If I scared you. But you scared me first."

"I scared you?" Nai asked, curiously, wide-eyed.

"Yes. You did. What if you never came back here? What would I do without you, huh? Would you care, if you never saw me, again?"

"I like Gareki!" Nai grabbed his hand, in between both of his. "Gareki is warm."

"Nai.." Gareki smiled lightly, "You can't do that, ever again, alright?"

Nai nodded. Smiling at Gareki.

Gareki sighed "When we get home. I'm going to bed. And going to try and forget what happened today. For now. Just. No more running away, with strangers."

"I promise!" Nai nodded.

"Don't lie to me." Gareki bent to his height.

"I promise!" he repeated.

Gareki kissed him. "You're a brat." he walked away from Nai.

Nai was careful to stay by his side, and never left him- not even for a moment.

* * *

I thought the story could use a little more of a serious note, for a change. Sorry if it's not your 'cup of tea' :3

Cheers. -ShionNaiGarekiNezumi


	6. Training Part: 1

"That all you got? I mean, if I wanted a 'kiss' I'd call you-" he wiped his hand across his face. _Nai_.

"Mock the training procedures all you like, it's for testing combative data. So, either take it seriously. Or. There's the door you've walked through, already, before. Remember?" Tokitatsu's voice only seemed to tease/mock him at the same time.

Gareki shook his head "Fine. Then get me something a little more _challenging_, this is boring." he shrugged over in the robots general direction.

"Field testing comes afterward. Training from here on out will be; simulations. Simulations. And. Guess?"

"Simulations." Gareki grunted, "Fine. Don't get mad at me, when I break your toy."

"You say that, as if you _will_."

"That a challenge?" Gareki smirked, "'Cause if it's a bet, well. You may as well pay up."

"It's not a bet, take it as a challenge if you like. Resume in 3. 2. 1." the robots eyes illuminated with that red glow, again. Beginning its assault.

"You know, one of these days. Our dance just _has _to end." it swiped at him, he ducked. Slashed at his legs. He ran partially up the wall, using it to jump further back.

"Well done." Tokitatsu commented, how fascinating it was to see him in combat.

This thing was huge, that was obvious. It attacked so precisely, because, well. It was a machine. It never tired. But he did. It could make mistakes; so could he. The problem there, being...he was pinned against the wall. A robotic arm held him, off the ground, around his neck.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Tokitatsu asked, expecting him to cave.

"Not at this moment." Gareki produced a pistol, putting 6 in the 'head' of the machine. "A well placed grenade, and a little fire power work wonders, in my experience." it dropped him, and he rolled away from it safely. "Get a mechanic, that is. If you have the intention of saving the rust bucket."

"We're not finished- yet." Tokitatsu chided.

"And why is that? I broke your toy. There's nothing left here, to fight." Gareki motioned around the room.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Perhaps we were a little too.. _synthetic _in the training stages. Recruits. Versus. Recruits. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Not particularly. Fine. Who am I fighting?" the sooner it was done, the sooner he could scroll through his phone. And see the messages the moron left. A few, likely, from Nai. Tsukumo.

"I think you know her, just fine."

"Tsubame?" Gareki asked, staring at her.

"They wanted us to spar. Nice work." she gestured behind him.

"I'd say the same. But. Were still 0-1 on robot kills." he smirked, stepping past the robot.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tsubame rolled her eyes, "I won't lose."

"I know you believe that to be true. But I'm not losing. And. Don't cry, when I beat you, little girl."

"Little boys who play with _fire_, get their fingers burnt." Tsubame mocked him right back.

"Begin." Tokitatsu waited, he wanted to see this.

Tsubame disappeared, grabbing his gun. Aiming it at his head.

"No hand-to-hand combat? I'm not impressed." Gareki shook his head, he roundhoused the gun out of her hands.

"Never said that, I just wanted a quick 'win' so I could prove I'm better." Tsubame sweep kicked.

Gareki side stepped her "I see. And if I told you, I could win this with just one move- what would you say?"

"I'd call you a 'liar'." Tsubame shrugged.

"I see." Gareki smiled "Well. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Tsubame swung at him, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, a skull crusher.

"Ouch." Tsubame frowned.

"Hey. I _did _say one move. Now. Are we done here?" he asked, his knee was on her chest.

"Fine. I give up." she said in a huff.

"That was too quick. Well. I won't say you're not resourceful." Tokitatsu smiled.

"Yeah, well. Call me unsentimental, but I have a few calls to make." he left the gym, getting his phone. Frowning at the screen, about 100 from Yogi. He'd shown restraint, but now, it seemed he just decided to flood his messages, again.

One from Nai. He opened it.

_Subject: 5 minutes. _

_Message: Uh. Hey. Gareki. How is school going? I waited 5 minutes, just like you said to! I miss you. x3 _

_-Nai_

Gareki smiled, "Dumb animal." shaking his head. He strode out to the courtyard, before making the call. Not wanting to be interrupted. One ring, and it picked up.

"Gareki!" Nai called through the other end.

Gareki could practically see his smile, the amount of happiness he radiated from one simple call. "Nai. I got your message. School's fine. Killed a robot. Beat Tsubame, again. So. 2-0 on that end. I see you decided to follow my instructions."

Nai nodded, though Gareki couldn't possibly see it. "Are you having fun?"

"A little. Breaking their robots is fun. Tsubame losing to me, is probably going to hurt her ego a bit."

"Ask him if he got my messages!" Yogi beamed in the background.

"Did you-" Nai started to ask, being cut off by Gareki.

"Tell him I _don't _answer messages from blocked numbers. Or calls."

"Why?" Yogi sat depressed in the corner, staring at his phone, his knees hugged to his chest.

"I think he's crying." Nai blinked at Yogi, not understanding _why_.

"Good. He's a moron. Doing stupid things. Nai. Don't pay any attention to him, that's all he wants."

"Oh..kay.." Nai didn't really understand. Hesitation in his voice.

"It's alright, we've been through this. So long as you agree, and partially understand, it's fine. I was going to message you back, but I needed a breath of fresh air. The same tests. Over. And. Over. Again." he sighed.

"I miss Gareki." a longing in Nai's voice.

Gareki didn't answer for a moment "Well. I'll be there, when I'm there, okay? For now. Play nice with the others, ignore Yogi. Do what four eyes tells you. Have fun. Don't talk to strangers, or I will sit on you, until you learn your lesson."

Nai nodded at each thing "Sit on me?" he asked, confused at the last one.

"Nevermind. And Nai?"

"Gareki?"

"I miss you, too. Be good. Alright?"

"Okay!" Nai nodded, "I can't wait until you get back!"

Gareki smiled, "Yeah. Well. Don't get your hopes up anytime soon. They're giving me ultimatums for school. And that means a hard decision. If I leave here, then they'll cut all of my school courses. I won't be able to come back. Or stay here, and get it all done. It's hard choices." he explained, knowing Nai would ask.

"Alright. I have to go, Iva is performing with me, tonight!" Nai beamed happily.

"Performing wha- Nai!?" Gareki frowned. He'd hung up. No replies from text. Last resort.

_Subject: Nai. Performance. _

_Message: What is he doing? And yes- if you answer this I **may **be nice and reply to your hundreds of messages. It's not a promise. But an obligation. Don't be stupid, and give me a straight answer._

_-Gareki_

Yogi stared at his phone screen, he perked up immediately as it buzzed from Gareki.

_Subject: Re:Nai. Performance._

_Message: Well. Nai's going on with Iva. He's going to be her son. And Tsukumo is going to be his wife. Eventually. It's a really cool play they were working on, and we're all excited to get it done. _

_-Yogi_

Gareki sighed when his phone buzzed, sure it would be full of stupidity. To his surprise, it wasn't. A play. Marriage. Mother. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well. Whatever happened, happened.

_Subject: Thanks, I guess._

_Message: For not being a total moron and sending me utter nonsense. I'll reply soon. *Probably* _

_-Gareki_

Yogi smiled at his phone, ignoring the 'moron' comment entirely.

Gareki shut off his phone, staring at the background. A picture, of he and Nai. One last smile, before he returned to his room. Sitting on his bed, reading a book. "Don't be dumb." he said as if Nai could hear him, his eyes were beginning to shut. He was tired.

* * *

"A few scrapes. No major injuries. Excels in hazardous situations, marksmanship is near perfect. Intelligence with machines, not to mention a smart mouth that may or may not get him into trouble. Looks like I _do _know how to pick 'em." Tokitatsu smiled.

"Yes, well. I do hope you're showing our Gareki that utmost in hospitality." Hirato nodded.

"But of course. Only the best, at a Ship Captain's request."

"Well, thank you. I'd appreciate it, greatly. If he didn't have a fatality." Hirato added.

"That's up to him. He gets sloppy. It's his fault."

"And yours for conveniently 'forgetting' to turn off your machines."

"Blame me at your convenience. Incompetence isn't what Circus strives for."

"Nor do we kill off potentials. I have to go. No fatalities." he reminded Tokitatsu, before shutting off his phone.


End file.
